Valentine Gossip
by SilverShark15
Summary: Blue decided to bring Silver over to see Yellow, only to be shocked over some news Yellow brings. Why does Blue have to be a gossip? Valentines Day Special! Chosenshipping, OoC/AU-Ish, Silver's PoV.


**Warning(s):** Het for those het haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** Chosenshipping. Hints of one-sided Specialshipping. Hints of Ambershipping.

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Silver's PoV**

"Silver, yoo-hoo!" A female voice cried, "Hey!"

I turned around to see familiar blue-eyes. I couldn't help but softly smile. It's been a while since I last saw her. We do keep in touch, but we barely see each other face-to-face. I just waited for her to catch up, as she was running up to me.

She smiled just so brightly, I couldn't help but smile back, "Hey, Blue."

"Silver! Happy Valentines Day!" She cried, and offered me a box of chocolates, grinning, "What are you gonna do today?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Ahh, I remember." She said, smiling, "You normally treat this like a normal day. How 'bout something different?"

I blinked, "Different?"

"Yes!" She cried, obviously excited, "Different! Wanna catch-up? How 'bout we head over to the Pika-Café!"

I thought about it for a moment. Spending a day with Blue wouldn't hurt. Especially at a place where a friend works at. Why not? I nodded, "Sounds good."

"Great! Let's go!"

**X-X-X-X**

Well, ain't this... Interested. I'm never the kind for gossip, but Blue is, and seeing her talking to our friend seemed... Well, interesting. Here I am, pretty much enjoying hot cocoa, while listening to Blue talk. It wasn't the conversation itself that's keeping me interested. It's more like Blue talking. Seeing her giggle, and nudge our friend for some answers. What surprised me though is what news they had. It just shocked me.

"Come on! You must be interested in Gold by now, right!?" Blue said, winking, "I heard he spends more time with Red just to be with you!"

I just blinked, "What happened to her "_crush_" with Red?"

Seriously, I'm not for gossip, but I don't know who is dating who now-a-days. Wasn't Gold into Crystal? I mean, yeah, they don't get along, but, why take interest in Yellow now? I swear, it's these dumb phases. Especially how sensitive Yellow really is. It's enough to disgust me.

"Oh, you don't know?" Blue said, snickering, "Red was away for a while."

I know that. I sighed, "I know, but I thought Yellow still had her crush on him back then... I mean, it was obvious. Red was just dense."

"That's the thing!" Blue cried, "Gold kept her company while he was gone!"

I frowned, "This better not be dumb phase..."

"Oh, it isn't though!" Blue cried, grinning, "Trust me, I had my eye on him, unlike you! I know him more then you do, and he's your best friend!"

I sighed, "And how are you so sure, Blue?"

"Red is back now!" Blue said, "And Gold is spending more time with Red now, but only when their hang-out spot is in the Viridian Forest, or unless Yellow is with them somewhere else! Did you even notice how Gold is gone most of the time?"

I paused. Now that she mentioned it, I did notice how Gold is away most of the time. He always told me he was hanging-out with Red. I assumed he was training, and at Mt. Silver. I didn't bother to ask where, and why. I glanced at Yellow, who was blushing with embarrassment.

I frowned again, and just eyed Yellow, "If he hurts you in anyway, or if he shows that he only wants in your pants... Just tell me."

Yellow nodded, and stood up and went back to work. Blue and I was left alone.

Silence.

"You're not only protective of me, but your friends, also." Blue said, giving me a soft smile, "I'm proud of you."

I couldn't help but smile back, "Yellow is our friend. She's sensitive too, so going out with someone like Gold isn't very proper for her, unless Gold is willing not to hurt her in anyway."

Blue nodded, and looked out the near by window, "Ya know, I'm glad to be able to spend this Valentines day with you, Silver."

I blinked, "Oh?"

"Yes..." She nodded, "... Growing up with you, I do see you like a little brother. I get protective of you. I care for you, almost like a mother does."

I sighed, feeling a little disappointed, "Me too..."

"But ya know..." She continued, "... Maybe this year... I'd like to just spend time with you... Just you. Silver..."

"... Yes...?"

"Would you like to be my Valentine?"

I was speechless.

I admit. I didn't think that Blue would even ask me such a thing. Growing up with Blue, I did look up to her as my older sister. I depended on her, and I often ask her for advise.

But never in my life that I thought that she'd ask me to be her Valentine.

Silence.

"Blue..." I started, "... That was sudden..."

"I know it is." She said, smiling softly, "I'd rather spend Valentines day with you... So, would you?"

I chuckled lightly, and offered her my hand, "Of course, Blue."

"Thank you, Silver." She said, taking my hand, "Thank you very much."

By this time, Yellow came back with the check.

Suddenly, Blue started the gossip.

I don't mind, at least.

At least I'm holding her hand.

**X-X-X-X  
The End...**

* * *

**I feel a lot better now that I wrote a Chosenshipping fic. I mean, I've written the ship before, but it's always one-sided on Silver's side. Then he goes and falls in love with... Well, other people. However, writing a shipping with both sides is... Well, relieving. I adore this shipping, and I'm through with writing it one-sided. I just wanted some Chosenshipping love this Valentines day. x3**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
